The science experiment
by ihatetoasters
Summary: Was called Runninng from my past. Skylar Brooke's earliest memory is  her 9th birthday and even that is a bit fuzzy. When she moves to Sky High she starts to discover secrets about her past and her family. But some secrets are meant to be left undiscovered.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Life's a bitch and then you die. Story of my life.

I'm Skylar and I'm 16 years old. I am not tall but I'm not short either. I have brown mid-length hair. My eyes are brown. I always wanted green eyes though. One day, when I can be bothered to get off my lazy arse I will go out and buy my self green contacts but until then this brown-eyed brunette is off to get some sleep.


	2. Hero

Chapter 1

"Wake up it's the last day of the holidays," I could hear my dad say as he walked into my room.

I pulled he covers over my head. I didn't want to leave the comfort of my bed. I wanted to stay under the warm covers.

"Out of bed. Now!" Dad said. Urgh,I hate mornings.

"Morning dad," I said, as I wriggled out of the covers, "What time is it?"

"Six," said replied.

"Oh hell no," I screamed as I made a run for it. Dad woke me up six in the bloody morning. I am going back to bed. Dad being dad chased me down the hall and grabbed me by the ankle. He then proceeeded to drag me down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Who the hell is making all that noi-?" Mum whispered, "Oh it's you,"

Mum looks hung-over. Heck she sounds hung-over. She dusted off her pink pyjamas and attempted to clean her face with her sleeve. It didn't help. Her face was still blotchy like she'd been crying. There were streaks of mascara that stained her cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot. And she kept clutching her head as if she were in pain.

"Could you both keep it down. I'm not feeling so good. Oh sorry Skye it's your first day of Sky High," Mum whispered, " Don't worry it'll be fine as long as you don't piss off Tommy,"

"Tommy?" I asked.

"They call him Coach Booomer," She replied, "He had a thing for me back then. If he's being a pain-in-the-ass then let me know. Skye could you get me come Panadol for my head, and a glass of water. Thanks love."

I walked into my room and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, towel and sponge and walking into the bathroom. I don't really need to tell you what goes on in my bathroom so I'll fast forward this morning by half an hour.

I lay on my bed in my underwear trying to decide what to wear. I grabbed a pair blue skinny jeans, my favourite ytf global t-shirt and a navy blueand white hoodie. I put on my neon pink socks. Thes sock are freakin' awesome. One sock says left the other right. Me and my best friend Lucy had the same socks. She would take my right sock and force me to wear two left ones then we'd dance around and joke about how I had two left feet. I miss her. I miss London. We relocated to America ever since I got my powers.

"Skye love breakfast's ready!" I heard dad shout. The smell of bacon made its way up the stairs. My tummy started growling . I grabbed my blue converse and ran downstairs. You would run. Dad was about to make his famous pancakes. They are best hot and moist with plenty of maple syrup and a tiny bit of whipped cream to finish it off.

"So Dad what's the occasion?" I asked.

"Does there have to be an occasion to make my lovely little girl my famous pancakes?" Dad asked. I shot him a hard stare.

"Fine," he laughed, "I want you feeling happy on your first day of school."

"Aaaw thanks dad that's so sweet," I said as I licked the last bit of the syruppy goodness off my fingers. Then I heard a bus honk. Damn.

"That's the school bus. Time for you to go," Dad said. I swear he's more excited than I am.

"Bye dad," I said as I grabbed my ipod.

"Bye mum," I shouted then I headed out the door.

The first thing I saw was a big yellow school bus. It was a rolling bumble bee. The doors opened and I hopped in.

"Ron Wilson, Bus Driver," he said with a deep serious voice. I was about to say,

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," but I didn't.

Instead I said, "Umm hi,"

Then I turned around to see sixteen pairs of curious eyes watch me as I made my way to the back of the bus, sat down and turn on my ipod. I put it on skillet and turned up the volume as I leaned my head against the window.

Then bus slowed down to a stop. A guy hopped on. He had a black leather jacket on with a balck t shirt on underneath. He had a streak of red in his long shaggy black hair. He was good looking. But he''d probably be more attractive if he stopped glaring at me.


	3. Rebirthing

I AM SO SORRY! OMGosh I know your all probably thinking what took you so long. Well I moved school. And it's really hard there and it's study study study 24/7. Anyways, merry Christmas, happy new year and happy mothers day!

CHAPTER 3

Okay so maybe I exaggerated a little. He wasn't exactly glaring at me. He was glaring at everyone on the bus. Then he went to sit at the back of the bus. "Next stop Sky High," said Ron the bus driver. I swear that guy is so weird... Anyway. I am on the bus listening to rebirth by skillet with John Coopers amazing voice ringing in my ears when seat belts fly out of the ceiling so I put it on thinking to myself what a strange bus.

What I didn't expect was the bus to drive off a cliff. Luckily, John Cooper's voice drowned out the screaming. Heck if I was going to die I want to die listening to my favorite band and frankly I was staring death in the face. Then the bus flew up. My god I am not taking the bus again I'd rather die. My iPod changed to you are my hope. Usually that song calms me down but when you have been driven off a cliff flown up into midair with your breakfast threatening to flow out of your mouth and make an attractive puddle on the floor of the bus, yeah I don't think you would calm down. But surprisingly I haven't screamed... Oh well that's how cool I am.

After what seemed like ages the bus landed on the ground. Wait would you call it ground if it was floating in the sky? I guess that explains why it's called Sky High. As I stepped off the bus a guy who by the way is very stretchy wrapped his body around the group. So that's how it feels like to be herded... I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying because savior by skillet blocked out his words. Behind him I saw a girl freeze a guy with x-Ray vision for staring at her butt. Ha he had it coming. The stretchy guy and his friend left us alone after a girl dressed head to toe in pink introduced herself.

Like I cared I wanted to be in my room and lie down maybe listen to some music and read a book. Yes people that's me a girl with a very busy social life. The principal came and left in sparkles. Way too shiny. Next we met the gym teacher called Coach Boomer. No one took him seriously until he "boomed". That's when I took my earphones out and payed attention. I pouted slightly because I was going to miss my favourite song by skillet comatose.

"I am going to put you through all through power placement. I will decide if you become a hero or side ki- hero support," Coach Boomer boomed. Then he pointed at a girl in green.

"Why don't you go first?" he asked.

"I don't believe in using my powers unless the situation calls for it," she replied cooly.

"Well this is the situation and I'm calling for it," he replied. Wow this girl Is stubborn.

"You won't show me your powers? SIDEKICK!" he boomed. I bet that's his favorite word. Then he pointed at me. I stood up and walked up onto the platform.

" Your name" he asked.

"Skylar Brooke," I replied. It was funny watching do a double take.

"Your power," he asked.

"I am telekinetic" I replied. He looked like he didn't't believe me. He took a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and said car. What car? suddenly a car dropped down from the ceiling. I looked up at the car and it froze in midair.

"Hero," Coach boomed then he handed me a paper and told me to go to the reception since I wasn't a freshman. I walked down the halls of Sky High. I saw the girl that had frozen the x-Ray guy.

"You look lost... I'm Samantha," she said as she reached out her hand for me to shake.

"Skylar," I replied as I shook her hand. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"The reception," I replied.

"Okay I'll take you there," she relied. On our way there we talked I told her about London. She asked me if I had met the Queen I laughed like the Queen would want to meet me. Who knew English accents are big in America? Oh well. When we got to the reception Samantha got everything sorted for me. She's really nice. And I was really happy when I found out I had my first class with her. My first class was Hero 101.


	4. The Fire Breathes

Hey you guys this is going to be a short one. Man it's easier to type on my ipad than it is on my laptop cos it corrects your spelling mistakes for you. Please don't be mad I have basketball practice in half an hour.

Chapter 3

Hero 101 passed by really quickly. But I think my teacher Miss Macintyre hates me because I messed up her seating plan where everyone sits in alphabetical order. My next class was a counseling session with another telekinetic. He or she was going to tell me how powerful I was and train me in how I can use my power effectively.

I knocked on the wooden door that said Mrs Smith.

"Come in," said an elderly voice. Man this is going to be awkward.

"Sit down and place your hands on the table palms facing upwards," she said. I did as I was told. She placed her hands on top of mine and concentrated very hard.

Suddenly her eyes shone out a bright blue light. She let go of my hand panting.

"You are too powerful. You cannot just be a telekinetic there is something more. I can't see. I can't see!" She whispered through gasps.

"You can leave," she said as she leaned against the wall. I grabbed my bag and left. I had half an hour util the bell rang. I took my ipod out of my bag and leaned against a tree and listened to music.

After what seemed like ages the bell rang. I made my way to the cafeteria. Someone grabbed my arm and yanked me to the other end of the corridor. Oh it was the stretchy guy.

"Hey freshman what are you a hero or sidekick," he asked me. Man this guy needs breath mints. Smells I had never known existed were living in his mouth. Lord have mercy!

"Correction I'm a Sophmore, not a fresh man and I'm a hero. You know a simple, hi how are you are you new? Would have been nice not hey look at the new girl let's drag her across the corridor and intrroe gate her because that's how everyone in bloody America treats new comers. You better not do that in London otherwise you'll find yourself with a knife down your stretchy throat," I screamed at him. He looked pretty confused and he wouldn't let go.

What I am about to tell you came as a shock to both me and the stretchy guy. Well I was pretty angry because I was hungry and he wouldn't let me go. So I burst into flames. Like a phoenix. I was on fire! I burnt the stretchy guy. I was pretty happy about that. But then I couldn't put myself out. I started to panic.

Then I thought to myself Skylar you are English. Did the English panic when they had to fight to keep the Falklands? No. Did the English panic when they fought in the 100 year war? No. Did the English panic when they first went to India? No. Did the English panic when the Black Death killed people? Maybe.

That brief history lesson calmed down slightly but I was still on fire.

"Breathe. Focus on putting the fire out," a voice said behind me. The flames started to calm down. I turned around to thank the person behind me but all I saw was Warren Peace walking away.


	5. Collide

I feel amazing I've been uploading more often. I'll upload again tommorrow for April Fools Day!OOOO It'll be an April Fools day special!

Chapter 4

I walked into the Girls bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. Samantha walked in.

"Oh hey girl! You okay?" she asked.

"Umm yeah," I replied.

"You sure? You look kinda shaken up and burnt," she replied.

"I burst into flames and I smell burnt," I complained.

"Come on we still have half an hour left of lunch, I have some clothes in my locker I'll go get them, you wait here," she said as she ran out the bathroom. A girl dressed in green came in soon after Samantha left.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied.

"Oh I'm Layla by the way," she said.

"I'm Skylar," I replied.

"Oh it's you!" she exclaimed.

"And I am?" I asked. Is this girl always so happy? She was jumping up and down.

"The girl Warren told me about! You burst into flames! But I thought you were a Telekinetic?" Layla asked.

"I know," I replied. She has a point. Samantha walked in with her clothes. She handed me her skinny jeans and a white tank top. I'll just have to get my hoodie later. I walked into one of the cubicles and got changed. There is no way I am going to wear that shirt again half of it was burnt off. I left the cubicle and threw my shirt and jeans in the bin.

"Thanks so much Samantha I owe you big time!" I gave Samantha hug.

"Let's go to lunch, I'm starving!" I said.

"Come with me!" said Layla as she grabbed both Samantha and my arms. She may look tiny and skinny but boy she is strong. We made our way over to her table. She sat me down next to Warren. Great. Just great. If I burst into flames he won't get burned.

"You guys this is Samantha and Skylar," Layla introduced us. I smiled that was the complete opposite of what I felt. I felt awkward. I am going to kill Layla.

"This is Zac, Ethan, Warren, Magneta and Will," Layla said. I think everyone felt awkward and everyone wanted to kill Layla apart from Will who was staring at Layla with a look of adoration. His mouth was hanging wide open and I could see the food he forgot to swallow.

"Um Will stop drooling it's not attractive," I whispered to him. He looked at me confused then he continued staring at Layla except this time with his mouth closed. Warren chuckled at our little exchange.

There was a loud bang at the back of the cafeteria. I turned in my chair to see what was going on. 8 men ran across the cafeteria. They were coming towards me!

HEHEHEHE! I'm gonna end with a cliffy but the next few chapters are going to pretty interesting.


	6. Say Goodbye

2 uploads In one day i know a-ma-zing! This is going to be a violent chapter maybe? I'm not very good at describing fights be nice and give me some credit okaii?

Chapter 5

Recap: There was a loud bang at the back of the cafeteria. I turned in my chair to see what was going on. 8 men ran across the cafeteria. They were coming towards me!

Warren pushed me out of the way as the first guy ran head first into the table. The second guy grabbed Warren up by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"My fight isn't with you," he said with a menacing tone as he threw him across the cafeteria. I looked around the cafeteria. Will and Layla were busy fighting off 2 men. It was pretty scary. The cafeteria was nearly empty with just Will, Layla, Warren, 8 men and me left.

One of the men had enough power to blow Will and Layla out of the cafeteria. Warren burst into flames but he too was blown put the cafeteria.

"Don't even bother fighting back or Lucy dies," one of the men says. I stared at him with pure hate strong enough to burn a hole in his head.

"Don't you remember me Skye?" he asked, "You don't do you? Well you took something from me a long time ago. You took my power and you didn't give it back. give me my power back or die."

He held his hand out and one of the men handed him a gun. He pressed the gun to my forehead.

"Give me back my powers or else you die," he leaned in closer to me. My eyes widened. What does he mean give him back his powers? I don't know him.

"You are wasting my time!" He screamed at me," I am going to count to 5. If I don't get my powers back i will take your life." Oh god I'm going to die.

"1"

I tried focusing on a point in the room... That didn't help.

"2"

I looked at the door. Warren, Will and the teachers were trying to get it open.

"3"

I tried to use my powers to keep the trigger or the bullet in place. But they weren't working.

"4"

I closed my eyes.

"5"

I heard him pull the trigger.


	7. Stronger

I want to change the title of this story. Playing with fire doesn't fit the story any more XC oh well. If you decide to review the story let me know what you would name the story.

Chapter 6

I woke up in the Nurse's room. Wait what? I woke up? I should be dead! No one survives a bullet to the brain! I heard the door open. The Nurse's assistant walked in.

"Oh hello Skylar are you feeling okay?" she asked. Then she looked at me. She ran out the room screaming. I don't blame her. I'm sure everyone either saw or heard me die in the cafeteria. Man that sucks.

I got off the bed and walked out of the room. Both of my parents were crying. My dad had pulled my mother onto his lap and was rocking her back and forth trying to make them calm down. Watching them cry made me cry. I ran over to my parents and hugged them.

"You're alive? Is that you?" My mum probably thought she was delusional. _We're going to have to tell her now._

_"_Tell me what?" I asked after we had calmed down.

"Skye Love did you just read my mind?" she asked. Good question! Did I just read her mind?

"She's gone to stage 3 already!" My dad informed my mum.

"But she hasn't burst into flames yet!" My mum argued.

"I did at lunch a boy stopped me from eating lunch and well you know how I am about eating food," I explained. What do they mean stage 3?

"You don't have to use telepathy to ask me," He told me, "don't use your powers too much today or else you will burn yourself out."

"Okay. So what is Stage 3?" I asked.

"Stage 3 is telepathy, Stage 2 is Pyrokinesis though you went one better and turned into the Phoenix, Stage 1 is Telekinesis," Dad explained, "The next stages will come when you are ready."

"We have to go and you have 3 lessons left go have fun and show everyone you are still alive," Mum hugged me, "Don't worry with all the attention your going to get nobody is going to try and kill you. You will be fine. If anything happens I am just a phone call away," She said as my parents escorted me to class. I watched my parents teleport away. Everyone went silent. I made my way across the room and sat next to Sam

"There is a God up in heaven! You're alive. Wait you're not a ghost right?" Samantha looked worried.

"You okay?" Warren asked. He made me jump.

"God Warren you scared the bejeesus outta me don't do that to people it's creepy," I told him off.

"Not my fault if you didn't hear me coming," He replied.

"Right because a bullet to the brain made me turn deaf," I said sarcastically. He looked at me funny.

"Don't look at me funny Warren," I warned him.

"I came to see if you were okay. Don't rip my head off," Warren said.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Um guys class is about to start," Samantha said.

"I'll speak to you later Skye," Warren said as he turned around to leave. Samantha gave the look.

"Samantha don't look at me like that," I whispered as our maths teacher came in. Yes at a super hero school we still have to to learn maths.

"Skylar can I speak to you outside?" Mr Jones said. I got up and walked outside.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine sir," I replied.

"Only a few of the students know exactly what happened earlier. They have been told not to tell anyone and I suggest you don't say anything either. But if you know anything at all about the er-people that came in tell Principle Powers immediately. Also Principle Powers wants to speak with you after school. Don't worry the bus will wait it'll only be 5 minutes," Mr Jones said.

We walked back into class. I sat down. Samantha got her notebook and wrote.

s: So you and warren...

I got a pencil out and my note book and wrote.

m: There is nothing going on

s: You guys were flirting with each other how can there be nothing going on?

m: That wasn't flirting that was making conversation

s: Really SKYE? he gave you a nickname.

m: Don't be jealous I'll call u sammie or sam

s: He made up a nick name for you alarm bells should be ringing in that head of yours

m: nothing's going on we are just friends

I spent the rest of the class trying to persuade Skylar that Warren and I were just friends. Next we had Gym. I followed Samantha to the changing rooms we walked in and go changed for gym.

"Samantha hurry up you're so slow!" I complained.

"Wait let me put my eyeliner on," She mumbled.

"Why are you putting make up on before gym. Heck why are you putting make up on at all?" I complained.

"Quit complaining! Let's go or we'll be late," she said as she dragged me into the gym.

Layla, Will, Magneta, Ethan and Zac stared at me

"But you were dead!" Layla whisper shouted.

"I know" I replied.

"By the time we managed to get in the caf again you were dead," Will explained, "turns out one of them has a power that stops other peoples powers from working."

"Will don't turn smart that's Ethan's job!" I whined. Ethan turned to smile at me and he five fived me. Me and the gang sat through save the citizen having fun. Ethan and Samantha were making goo-goo eye sat each other. It was funny as hell. I think Warren saw it too. He looked like he just saw Coach Boomer run into a wall and fall down unconscious.

The bell rang and it was the end of gym. I had free period. So I hung out with Warren and Samantha. We crammed ourselves into our desk with me in the middle. With Warren here she couldn't torture me with dating tips.

"So Samantha you and Ethan huh?" I asked. _Work with me here Warren._ I told Warren with my mind. He looked at me confused so I stared him down until he helped me out.

"Yeah what was up with the staring at gym?" He asked.

"We weren't staring!" She moaned. Both me and Warren stared her down. I was about to mock her stupidity, when she saw sense.

"Okay so we were staring," she mumbled.

"Sorry love I'm slightly deaf in this ear. You'll have to speak a tad bit louder," I teased. Warren chuckled under his breath and turned to lean on his elbow that was resting on the back of my chair.

Our phones started ringing.

"Layla," we sighed.

"She wants to have a sleep over at her place tonight," Warren told us after he checked his phone. He put his arm back on my chair. I sat back in my chair with my head resting on his arm. Samantha's eyes looked like they were going to pop out her head any second now. She got up to go put her books in her locker leaving me and Warren.

"So are you going?" I asked.

"Going where?" He asked.

"To Layla's?" I replied.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"We need to stop answering questions with questions," he answered, " If you don't go she'll force you to come."

Then he leaned in and whispered, "she's not afraid of using blackmail."

"I don't know where she lives and I have no way of getting there so she can't chew my head off and feed me to the hounds."

"She wouldn't do that she's too eco-friendly,"Warren laughed. I laughed along with him.

"Where do you live?" He asked me.

"Autumn Avenue,"I replied

"Good I'll pick you up then," he replied, "you don't mind walking she doesn't live far from you."

"Okay what time?" I asked.

" 4:30 Layla's sleepovers start early finish late," he said. We sat there in deep thoughts when Samantha walked in.

"Skye I need you. Sorry Warren it's a woman thing,"She whispered. I rolled my eyes and got up. Samantha grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. Warren looked confused as I left the room. I shrugged my shoulders at him. He replied with a smile. Before I could do anything else. Samantha had me out the classroom.

"What the heck was that?" She asked.


	8. Come My Way

I have a lot of free time on my hands this week so I'll be uploading like crazy! Hopefully I'll finish this story but I make no promises. R&R

Chapter 7

"What the heck was what?" I replied. She stared me down.

"Seriously? What was what?" I asked. She pulled me into the bathroom. Is pulling people into bathrooms a bad habit of hers? She looked angry.

"You keep telling me that there's nothing going on between you and Warren and then you guys start flirting with each other. Don't you dare tell me there is nothing going on. What kind of best friend lies to her best friend about stuff?" Samantha complained.

"Geez stop talking and I'll fill you in on everything that happened when you left us. Are you coming to Layla's?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm going home with her," She told me, "how are you going to get there?"

"I'm going with Warren," I replied. Samantha started screaming.

"You know I'm going to stop telling you things if you keep acting like this," I warned her.

"What are you going to wear?" She asked me.

"Um clothes maybe?" I asked. She looked like me like I was crazy.

"Don't be silly wear something nice okay?" she told me as we walked back to class. I sat down next to Warren again. He was thinking really thinking really hard. Lucky him he doesn't have to pay attention.

"So Warren," Samantha asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"How's the girl?" She asked.

"What girl?" he asked.

"You know _the girl?"_ She prompted. Then she nudged me. I stared at her.

"What are you doing?" I mouthed at her.

"Nothing," she mouthed back.

"I hate you," I mouthed at her.

"I love you too," She mouthed back. The bell rang. Thank god I couldn't stand another minute of Samantha playing match maker.

"I'll see you guys later Powers wants to speak to me," I said. Samantha gave me a hug and made her way to the buses to find Layla. We walked towards the reception.

"Warren I'm really sorry about what Samantha did in free period. I don't know what got over her," I said. He smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it," Warren said, "we're here. I'll wait for you."

I knocked on the door.

"Come in, I've been expecting you," said Principle Powers.


	9. Rest

plsplsplsplspls give me a new name for this story can't seem to come up with something better than Playing With Fire.

Chapter 9

"Skylar why don't you sit down?" Principle Powers asked. I sat down.

"Is everything okay? I'm not in trouble right?" I asked.

"No no. You're not in trouble. I just wanted to speak to you to see if everything is okay," she said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Everything is back to normal," I replied.

"How did you survive the bullet?" she asked.

"To be honest I don't know," I replied honestly.

"Since you have a bus to catch it time you went but if there is anything you want to talk about then don't hesitate to talk to me okay?" Asked Principle Powers.

"Okay, Bye Miss," I said.

"Bye Skylar," She replied as I left the room. Wow Warren did wait nice guy.

"What happened?" Warren asked.

"She just asked about lunchtime," I answered, " Let's go or else we'll miss the bus,"

Warren nodded and picked up my bag.

"Give me my bag," I told Warren.

"No, I think suits my outfit," He retorted.

"Ha ha really funny my bag," I told him.

"No," he replied. We argued like this on the bus. I was getting fed up so I gave Warren a hug. I grabbed my bag. I didn't expect Warren to hug me back.

"Thanks for the bag War," I whispered in his ear. He looked confused. It was kinda cute. Wait did I just think that? Ew.

"The art of misleading!" I smiled. He laughed.

"Okay you win this one but I'll be back," He said copying Arnold Schwarzenegger which made us laugh even harder. The bus pulled up to my stop.

"I have to go now this is my stop," I told him. He got up and made his way to the door. I picked up my bag and got off the bus. Warren off the bus behind me.

"What are you a stalker?" I asked. Warren laughed at me.

"Wow I didn't know my company made you feel that bored!" he joked.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. I walked up to the front door and turned the lock. I smelt rice. Burnt rice.

"Mum? Are you cooking again?" I yelled.

"Warren come in," I told him as I took his hand and pulled him inside. I ran into the kitchen. Mum was on the floor shivering. I took my hoodie off and put on my mum's shoulders.

"Warren could you boil some water?" I asked him.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"She's in shock. My mum sees things. You know... visions. When she sees something really vivid she goes into shock," I explained. Warren poured the hot water into a cup and mixed it with cold water. I grabbed a clean cloth and started dabbing warm water on her forehead.

"Mum can you hear me?" I asked her.

"Skye?" She asked me. She sounded weak. Heck she looked weak.

"Mum you need to rest," I told her.

"Call Henry," she told me. I picked up the phone from the table and dialed dad's number while Warren carried Mum and placed her on the couch.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Hi hon everything alright?" Dad asked.

"Mum's in shock. It's worse than last time much worse," I told him. I was starting to panic. She never looked this sick.

"I'm coming," Dad said. Then he hung up on me. I walked into the living room. Mum had fallen asleep but he fingers were turning blue. Dad appeared in the room.

"Skye I'll take it from here. Why don't you spend the night at your friends place or something?" Dad asked. Wow he hasn't noticed Warren yet.

"Who's this?" Dad asked. Crap.

"That's Warren. He's a friend from school," I answered. I kept glancing at Mum though hoping she would wake up.

"Go get your stuff Skye. Give me a call when you get to your friend's place," he said. _And it better not be Walter's place _he thought as I ran upstairs.

_"_Dad his name is Warren," I called from my room.

"Stop reading my mind," He shouted back. I grabbed Lucy's rucksack. Oops must have accidentally packed her's instead of mine. Oh well. I threw in a black tank top and my cousin's blue and red shorts. Man I really need to buy myself my own clothes, half the stuff in my wardrobe isn't mine. Timi is going to kill me for stealing shorts. I went into my bathroom a got my toiletries. Then I packed clothes for tomorrow and made my way down the stairs.

"You're not he boyfriend are you?" My dad was interrogating Warren.

"Dad stop interrogating the poor lad and take care of mum okay?" I told dad off.

"Will you be okay? Are you sure you don't need help?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. You be careful and no taking bullets to the brain okay?" Dad warned me. I laughed as he walked me and Warren to the door.

"Okay say hi to mum for me when she wakes up," I said then we walk out the door.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"My house," he replied as he put an arm around my shoulders. We walked down a couple of streets and we arrived at Warren's house.

"Mum's been cooking," Warren said as he opened the door.

"Oh hi Warren Layla called are you going to her place or st-" Warren's mum was interrupted by Warren coughing.

"Mum this Skye, Skye this is my mum," Warren introduced us.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello dear, call me Karen," Karen said, "well I have just about finished cooking why don't you join us for lunch?"

"Um mum I don't think you-"said Warren.

"Why not?" I replied. Karen and I stared him down. It was pretty funny actually. Warren grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dining table. He pulled out my chair and let me sit down. What a gentleman. Wait did I just think that? Ew. Karen walked in with pasta. It looked amazing. It tasted like heaven.

"So how long have you and Warren been dating?" Karen asked. Me and Warren choked on pasta. Karen gave us an innocent smile.

"We're just friends," We said at the same time. That didn't convince her. God must really love me because the phone rang in the other room. Karen got up to answer it. I helped Warren clear the table. He loaded the plates in the dish washer while I wiped the table clean.

"I'll be back in a second I need to get my stuff," Warren said. I sat down on the couch.

"Oh hey Skye, I have to go to the hospital," Karen told me. Hospital?

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm a nurse," she replied. I feel stupid.

"Oh, that explains a lot, Have fun," I said.

"You too," she said as she gave me a hug, then she whispered, "let me know if Warren misbehaves."

Then she winked at me before leaving.

"Sorry about that I barely ever bring people home," he said. He was right next to my ear. Why does this boy keep scaring me?

"God Warren twice in one day? Why do you keep scaring me?" I complained.

"Not my fault you're deaf in one ear," he replied as he pulled me up from the couch.

"Let's go," Warren said.


	10. Take

sorry last chapter was meant to be chapter 8. this one is going to be really short compared to my previous chapters. sorry. XC

This is Chapter 9

We walked for about five minutes when I heard them. The tune of the van was music to my ears. You don't understand. Ice cream completes me.

"ICE CREAM!" I screamed.

"Let's go get Ice-cream!" Warren mocked my enthusiasm.

"Not funny," I whined.

"I'll make it up to you by buying you ice cream," he replied. We found the ice-cream van and he ordered for us. I took my ice cream and we walked away. I smiled and he looked confused. I dipped my finger into my ice cream and wiped the ice cream on my finger all over his cheek. His reaction was priceless. He gasped.

"You have injured my pride!" he moaned.

"Don't worry you'll live," I comforted him. Warren pressed his cheek to the side of my face and wrapped his arm around my waist to stop me from running away.

"Urggh Warren stop it!" I complained. He wrapped his arm tighter around my waist.

"Oh I know you like it," He said as released me from his monster grip. I gave him the silent treatment. I finished my ice cream before he did. He threw the rest of his ice cream in the bin. A little girl looked at us funny.

"Ewwwwww! you have boy germs!" She screamed. I looked at Warren. We burst out laughing. I miss those days when every single boy on the planet had cooties and you could pass the cooties on by touching another girl. Man the good old days. I think Warren really wanted the girl's eyes to pop out of her head. He held my hand and took me to someone's front door. The girl started hyperventilating. The silent treatment didn't work.

"Oh my gosh Warren what did you do?" I asked him. He just smiled at me. He put both hands either side of my head and leaned in...


	11. You're in my brain

Comment pls It tetlls me whether I should continue writing or not!

Chapter 10

I think the little girl fainted because I couldn't hear her hyperventilating. But I couldn't be sure. Warren was cutting off my vision.

"You're going to give her nightmares," I mumbled.

"No," He argued.

"Wanna bet?" I retorted. He leaned in closer, our noses touching.

"Hi guys!" Layla said. I pushed Warren away from me.

"Hey Layla," I replied as I rushed inside, "where's your bathroom I need to get this ice cream off my face.

"Down the hall to the left," she replied. I made my way to the bathroom. What am I? crazy? Why did I let him get that close? These were a few of the many questions that ran through my head as I washed my face clean of the sticky ice cream. I took a deep breath and walked out the bathroom. I was about to look for the living room, when I heard a deep chuckle. I turnEd around to find Warren grinning like an idiot.

"There's something on your face," Warren said. He took my hand and lead me back into the bathroom. Turns out I hadn't wiped all the ice cream off my face. Warren held my face in one hand and picked up a baby wipe in another. He started wiping the ice cream off my face. I should have told him I could do it myself. I should have told him to stop looking at me as if he was going to... But he was sending electric shocks through my body and it felt good. Wait did I just say that? Ew.

When Warren finished wiping my face clean we just stood there in the bathroom. He held my face in his hands and he leaned in again. He was really close. Too close for comfort. But I didn't mind. What wrong with me? His lips were millimeters away from mine.

Suddenly there was a loud bang.

"Uno!" someone screamed.

"I officially hate you," someone else replied. I needed fresh air. I needed to breathe. I walked out of the bathroom thanking god for the game UNO and stopping something that was about to happen in the bathroom. Urg it even sounded wrong. I walked into the living room and put on a fake smile when deep down I knew I felt like screaming. I wanted to tear down the walls and then lie down on the grass in the pouring rain, hoping I would catch hypothermia and die. But you can never get what you want can you?

I felt proud of myself. After wandering around the green maze that you mere mortals call Layla's house, I managed to find the living room. I sat down on a pillow next to Magneta. Magneta and Zac were the remaining players of UNO. Magneta showed no emotion. This has got to be the funniest game of UNO I've ever seen. Magneta and Zac had everyone in laughing fits by the end of the game. Zac lost. But he didn't care.

I got up to sit on the couch after feeling stiff from sitting on the floor. I didn't realize that a set of arms would wrap around my waist and pulled me down onto the couch. My head landed on a shoulder.

"You guys what movie should we watch?" Layla asked.

"This is when everyone starts arguing," Warren whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him. I hate Warren Peace. One minute he's almost kissing me. Then he's cracking jokes. Afterwards he annoys me. What is wrong with you Peace? Are you bipolar? Maybe he is! But if he's emotionally unstable then shouldn't he have a psychiatrist or something like that?

"Skye?" Layla asked. Man I need to stop zoning out.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Will asked.

"Anything other than chick flicks," I replied. This is awkward. Everyone's staring at me. I felt an arm tighten around my waist. I hate you, you hot bipolar pyro. Oh and I hate the way you hold my hand. It's wrong even though it feels good. And let's not forget the way your eyes soften when your about to kiss me. Stop wrapping your arm around my waist it makes me feel like I'm not vulnerable any more. Heck I feel invincible when you put your arms around me. Warren gave me an apologetic smile. Why are you so adorable?

"How about we just play a game before we watch a movie?" Samantha suggested. Everyone agreed.

"What are we going to play?" I asked.

"Truth of dare," Zac replied.

"No," I replied.

"Why not?" Ethan replied.

"That game always ends badly, trust me," I replied.

"Dom't worry we'll play nicely," Warren whispered in my ear. I stared him down for a long time.

"Stop sulking it isn't cute," Warren replied. Boy you do not know who you are messing with. I wasn't really paying attention to the game. I was thinking about my mother. Why was I worrying? Dad always comes home from work and tells me to go to a friends house. When I get home she's as fit as a fiddle. I'm worried. Something about dad just doesn't feel right this time. Like he has a secret. A bad secret. I need to read his mind. Urgh but reading minds is wrong. If I have a secret I wouldn't want anyone to find out about it by reading my mind. If I read dad's mind what if what I find out is horrible? Too horrible.

"Skye?" Samantha asked. Warren nudged me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah what?" I asked.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare," I replied. This should be interesting.

"Um okay," she replied as we waited for her iPhone to give me a dare.

"Umm wow that's um wow," Samantha mumbled, "you know what I'll just change the dare."

I gave her a confused look.

"Honey you don't wanna know," she replied.

"OOH here's a good one!"She squealed, "Push a coin all the way around a toilet seat using only your tongue. If it falls into the toilet, you must take it out and carry on without washing it."

Lord help me.

"Okay I need a coin, mouthwash and toothpaste," I said smiling. Will tossed a coin at me and I caught it. I walked to the bathroom and did my dare. Who knew this would be harder than it looks. Heck everything is harder than it looks. The coin almost fell in. I stress on 'almost'. I managed to get the coin around the toilet seat without it falling in. Wow there really is a God up in heaven.

We all walked back into the living room.

"Whose turn is it next?" I asked.

"Warren," Magneta.

"Truth or dare," I asked.

"Truth," he replied. Chicken.

"I heard that," Warren whispered to me. I took Samantha's iPhone from her a tapped dare. Name three people in this room you would like have something more than a friendship with.

"Yes," I said.

"No," he replied.

"Yes. Name," I replied. But before I could finish reading the truth Warren changed his truth.

"I can't believe you just did that," I whispered.

"Oh My God Neither can I," Warren replied Mocking my South East London accent.

"Stop flirting with her and answer a truth Peace," Samantha complained.

"Yeah Peace," I backed Samantha up.

"Oh don't get me started on you," Samantha retorted.

"If you were stranded on a desert island, who would you like to be stranded with and why?" I read. This should be interesting.

_You_. Warren thought. I didn't mean to read his mind honestly. It's not my fault he was screaming his thoughts at me! Me? Why me?

"Chuck Norris because it's Chuck Norris people!" Warren replied. Man he is pretty good at lying.

"Will's turn," Layla said, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," Will replied. Kill me now! Do any of the guys in this room have balls?

"Name a person in the room of your same sex that you think is most attractive," Layla told him.

"Me!" Will screamed.

"Apart from you," Layla retorted. Warren chuckled.

"Um I don't know Warren?" Will asked. I think he was trying to be sarcastic.

"Wooo Hoooooo!" I screamed, "This is a gay moment for William Stronghold."

Before I could say anything else Warren put his hand over my mouth. I hate you.

"I heard that," He whispered back.

"Layla truth or dare," Zac asked.

"Dare," she replied.

"You must keep water/other drink in your mouth while the rest of the group tries to make you laugh but WITHOUT any physical contact," Zac read.

Layla had water in her mouth. Everyone took turns to make Layla laugh. Finally after watching everyone's failed attempts of making of making Layla laugh it was my turn. Layla had a lot in common with Lucy. There were very few things you could don't to make Lucy laugh when she was in a bad mood. And boy she can have really bad moods.

"Layla try to look at me without laughing," I told her. We stared at each other. Her lips started to twitch. I raised an eyebrow. She smiled. I smiled back. Her smile started to wobble. So did mine. Then all of a sudden we burst out laughing and water flew everywhere. That didn't help us calm down, we just laughed harder as we cleaned up the mess.

"I think we should watch a movie," Ethan said.

"Let's watch Johnny English!" Samantha screamed. Before anyone could protest she had the movie in the DVD player. Zac got up to switch off the lights. Once the lights were off I snuggled into Warren's chest and the movie started.


	12. You Da One

I want three reviews if you want me to continue with the story.

Chapter 11

Okay so I am officially in love with Rowan Atkinson. Forget Warren. I'm going to date Johnny English. He's such a funny guy and he's a secret agent! What more could a girl want?

About a thousand laughs later I got up to go get a drink. Warren had his arm glued to my waist.

"Warren let go of me," I whispered in his ear.

"No I'm too lazy," he replied.

"Warren," I moaned.

"Skylar," he mimicked. Man this guy is strong!

"Let go," I told him.

"Say the magic word," He was talking to me as if I were in nursery.

"Pleeeeeeease," I whined just to get on his nerves. Then he let go of my waist. I got up and tripped over Samantha and Ethan. Warren laughed as he picked me up and carried me into the kitchen.

"Warren will you put me down?" I asked.

"No I quite like the view from here," he replied. Did he just say that?

"Ew," I told him.

"How am I meant to get myself a drink when I'm dangling off your shoulder?" I asked Warren the wisecrack.

"I'll get it for you," he replied. Smart ass. Maybe Warren used to work in a circus. That was my only explanation to how he managed to balance me on one shoulder while getting a bottle of barbican and opening it for me. After a while I think I made his shoulder sore. Warren put me down. On a table.

"Warren?" I asked sweetly, "do you have anything against my feet touching the floor?"

"Yes. You have a problem with tripping over on flat surfaces," he replied. I gave him my warning look.

"Hey don't be jealous just because gravity loves me more than you!" I retorted. He demonstrated the perfect dramatic gasp. I laughed at him. He joined in and laughed with me. I hadn't noticed the distance closing between us. We calmed down and stood there in silence. Well he stood there I sat. His hands cupped my face. He leaned in and kissed me.


	13. That's my cue to leave

I know it's been a while. I have been so busy. Mostly studying because intelligence is attractive. I got intoadvanced grade 10 so that's probably the reason why I haven't been on in a while. Anyways time for chapter 12.

* * *

><p>I don't know what came over me. I mean I barely knew the guy and any feelings I had for him clearly wasn't love. See I don't believe in all that love at first sight crap, or soul mates and true love. That happens in movies. But you see right now an extremely cute guy is kissing the bejeesus out of me and I found myself kissing him back.<p>

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him as I ran my fingers through his hair. It felt amazing. We heard a cough at the door and we pulled away from each other very quickly.

Samantha looked livid.

" Popcorn's ready," she said as she walked across the kitchen and took the popcorn out of the microwave. That's funny I never noticed the popcorn.

She poured the popcorn into a bowl and walked out the kitchen.

" I think that's my cue to leave," I whispered. I walked out of the kitchen leaving a dazed Warren behind.


End file.
